gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Gaia News/August 2006 - February 2010/Archive 1
To stop archive from linking to other pages, nowiki is used. *There is a new game feature created by Gaia Online for Facebook called Ocean Party. *The latest EI is the Shadowlegend, Mizuchi's Jewel, and the Compass of Seidh. *The latest RIG is the Poseidon's Legacy, with the Venus Merman making a return cameo as SDPlus'. *Timmy (Evolving Item Report's blue-haired wonder) is nearing the end of his spiritual journey and keeping Gaians updated on EI Reports. He climbed a mountain with a companion named Brother Swimp, he also ended up seeing an old travel buddy named Old Pete, who Swimp mistook as a holy man. And though such a moment would have seemed to end in disappointment and despair, Timmy was directed by Pete to see the Giant Holy Head; this being took pity on Timmy and gave him three options that would change his life. *New features on Gaia Online Gaia Labs, which displays experimental projects by Gaia Developers. *The latest EI is the Shadowlegend, Mizuchi's Jewel, and the Compass of Seidh. While the Lyndexer's Journal and Reve Rouille completed their evolution. *The latest RIG is the Love Charm, introducing new RIG NPCs and a returning NPC named Dr. Winston. *Timmy (Evolving Item Report's blue-haired wonder) is still on the road and keeping Gaians updated on EI Reports. Still on his spiritual travels, he met a man named Rick who was apparently an Enlightened Master. Turns out, Rick wasn't much help, but he did meet an interesting character named Telos 5. But Telos is now off with his fellow USTC members... in space... by use of a giant golden spaceship or so it seems. Timmy met a level headed person that offered to help him on his journey to spirituality. His name is Brother Swimp, and after giving Timmy some advice and compliments they both journeyed to the top of a mountain to see The Master. This journey to the top of the mountain to see The Master resulted in Timmy meeting a familiar companion...Old Pete. *Dec 24 - The Evolving item, Noel's Gift has completed its evolution. * Christmas 2k9 page is up, and contains NPC announcements, dialogue, and also lists the items that come from the event. The Event Gameplay: Xmas2k9 page shows how Gaians played the Event. In addition, a new Halo was released on Gaia, called the "Tinsel Halo". * The new year end RIG, Super Prize: The Ultimate Random Box, has been released on Dec 24 and will be removed Jan 4, 2010. *Timmy (Evolving Item Report's blue-haired wonder) is still on the road and keeping Gaians updated on EI Reports. His previous Reports states that the upcoming reports will not be as detailed or as adventurous for a while. *Dec 4 - There appears to be an unknown issue with Verizon Text and Gaia Online Alerts (Verizon is the service that is used). EDIT Dec 5, it appears the issue is on Verizon's end, an article on Mobile Market Watch has posted that Verizon blocked 4INFO Messages and Fee dispute is the likely culprit. EDIT Dec 10, the issue appears to have been resolved, and Users are receiving their alert messages again. *The new EI called Noel's Gift, will be evolving at a rapid pace throughout the month of December. *Timmy (Evolving Item Report's blue-haired wonder) is still on the road and keeping Gaians updated on EI Reports. He says he has made progress in his spiritual journey of self-discovery-- and found a real bona-fide holy person! Who is called Pastor Gork. *Dec 4 - There appears to be an unknown issue with Verizon Text and Gaia Online Alerts (Verizon is the service that is used). EDIT Dec 5, it appears the issue is on Verizon's end, an article on Mobile Market Watch has posted that Verizon blocked 4INFO Messages and Fee dispute is the likely culprit. *The new EI called Noel's Gift, will be evolving at a rapid pace throughout the month of December. *Timmy (Evolving Item Report's blue-haired wonder) is still on the road and keeping Gaians updated on EI Reports. Old Pete is no where to be seen, but in the November 27 Report, Timmy says he got rid of the "ol' hobo-tramp". Besides that Dr. Singh has sent Timmy a care package. *Gaia Toolbar has been terminated. The annoucement was on Nov 11 and done by NPC Rina who sent PMs to Gaians who had the toolbar. Developer Panagrammic said the toolbar will stop working entirely, but if Gaians liked the bar, they should post more feedback about it and the Dev Team will look into other solutions for it. *Timmy (Evolving Item Report's blue-haired wonder) has taken to the road and keeping Gaians updated on EI Reports. He calls this time away from Dr. Singh a Spiritual Journey, but he is not alone. While on the road he met with a hobo named Pete, who Timmy has mistaken for a Spiritual Adviser. *Bruce Hardcastle has once again met his maker choking on a large potato... this time by force, by Jack, who informed Gaians that Bruce was already dead to begin with. Earlier during the H2k9, The Sentinel revived Bruce at his funeral, in a display to show her powers. *Brennivin returned on Oct 31, to show a new expensive item in his shop. Due to the shop being away, the NPCs working at Dernier Cri were unaware of the H2k9 happenings. Timmy (Evolving Item Report's blue-haired wonder) has come a long way since his debut on Gaia. He has gone through three transformations, his current one being a full grown (less than attractive) man. But Timmy still maintains his upbeat attitude and positive outlook; even if he did do time in prison. In a an odd turn of events Bruce Hardcastle apparently met his maker choking on a large potato. This tragedy had something to do with Halloween 2k9: Demonbusters, but there was a shocking turn of events. And during the Month of October, a new NPC - named Brennivin showed up to announce his new shop the Dernier Cri. But within the same month the shop disappeared. The winners for Gaia Olympics 2k8 are in, with results completely different from Summer Festival 2k7: Barton in first, Durem second, Isle de Gambino third and poor, poor Aekea last. Meanwhile, in the Evolving Item Report, it would seem that Evil Timmy and his goatee has spread the evil to Labtech Gene who is also sporting some new facial hair, cunningly grown from his face mask. Although Dr. Singh's new goatee is fake, it is one step closer to awesome. Item Normalization has been completed! The devs staying up to take part in the task left a secret message in the source code whilst the site was down: :To both of our users that will see this hidden message: :We're here on this hazy morning redoing the guts of the inventory system. :We're doing it because we love the site as much as you do, and this will enable eleventybillion cool things in the future! :We hope you enjoy the improvements. Now, if you'll excuse us, we're drinking tons of coffee and looking at SQL queries to get this site back online. :Signed, your early morning crew, :''DARKNRGY, Lanzer, lumberchicken, omgwhat, Panagrammic, parasurama, and 72